Ad Victoriam: Maxson's War
by InDeathWeLaugh
Summary: After the Brotherhood of Steel and the Minutemen Alliance destroyed the Institute Maxson set his sights on a new target. The Hoover Dam the Brotherhood of Steel wants to create its own Nation reinstating the Capital Wasteland as the head of a new Country. So war once again engulfs America. The reasons change, as well as the enemies but, war...war never changes.
1. Chapter 1:Warwar never changes

**Sentinel Adam Taurus**

 **Sanctuary Hills**

 **2287, November 14**

Maxson was to his immediate right to his left Piper as they walked in silence. Adam's power armor foot falls where heavy. Each step a pounding on the road as he walked passed the settlers, Preston had gathered quite a number of minutemen as he was by the bridge leading to Vault 111. In his power armor he was very light. He bared the pain to look down Shaun even at this age he looked so much like him. _I'm so sorry Nora_ , Adam thought with a heavy heart. His heavy armor, clanked on the metal floor of the Vault-Tech elevator to enter Vault 111.

"You don't have to come with me" Adam said. Piper looked a little nervous before glancing at Elder Maxson.

"I owe you this much Soldier…lets finish this" he glanced behind him a few more knights had followed who nodded. The minutemen in their best uniforms themselves nodded to the knights, something was going on but Adam couldn't think of anything at this moment. He needed to finish it, his time was at an end here. The Commonwealth held too many memories now, he needed a change of scenery after everything he had been put through. The pre-recorded voice welcomed him and the three walked up to enter the vault proper. The old metal stairs groaned under his power armor as he walked up to enter the place where he was frozen for 260 years. He ignored the dead people he had once called neighbors the final steps to his cryo pod felt heavy much more than the last few times he there. Maxson didn't speak as Adam lowered his stance and the Elder helped him remove his helmet. Piper kept a bit of distance looking down her arms behind her.

Closing his eyes Adam sighed and nodded to Maxson, who hit the release and the cryo pod opened and awaited for a new body to hold. Adam looked frozen for a moment, _Wait for me I will see you and Nora soon enough again_. He gingerly placed Shaun's body into the pod and gently crossed his arms like one would do in a coffin.

"I'm so sorry Shaun, I'm sorry I wasn't able to watch you grow…I couldn't save mother…I couldn't stop the Institute from turning you into a monster" he squeezed his eyes shut trying to keep from crying. _Anchorage was so much easier_ he really wanted to be a dad. Adam really wanted to go to the park with Nora and Shaun…before the world ended.

"I'm going now Shaun…dad…dad has to work, The Brotherhood wants to save the world and well…I'm pretty damn good at shooting people. I made a living of it before…this" the sound of metal groaning replaced his words as he tighten his fist. After a brief moment of silence Adam straighten himself and nodded to Maxson who closed the door. The voice from the pot informed him of the pod restarting and the body was instantly preserved.

"Elder" Adam said helmet tucked under his arm Maxson turned to him.

"Yes soldier?" he asked his voice betrayed no emotion, a rarity when the young man always spoke with a passion and reverence to his beliefs.

"If I fall in battle, if you can recover my body…would you ask Proctor

Ingram to put me in one next to my wife" Maxson nodded and handed him his helmet back.

"You have my word soldier" he knew Maxson enough that he would have offered his hand but it would feel awkward with the massive hand of the power armor and his smaller hand. Maxson returned his helmet and they exited the Vault. On exit he found a clean line of knights to his right and on his left the minutemen. Preston stood rigid and called out.

"Attention!" heels clicked metal and boots alike.

"Present honors!" the metal fist of power armor hit the knight's chest and the minutemen offered a military salute. _They set this up behind my back_ Adam couldn't help it that old soldier in him awakened and the pride he felt on the two groups he belonged to filled his chest. This was a sorrowful day for Adam but as he looked on the minutemen and the Brotherhood of Steel stand as allies before him. Adam grinned under the helmet and walked between them.

"Sentinel after you are done with your business here I expect you to return to the Prydwen, I have something to discuss with you and my senior staff" Maxson said.

"Any sneak preview sir?" the grief would always be there, but he was a soldier he knew how to deal with it, how to put it aside and do his job.

"War, we are going to war" was the only answer Maxson could offer. Two Vertibirds to take him and his men back to the Boston Airport.

"I will return to the Prydwen, as soon as I finish off my business here sir. I owe this settlement and the Minutemen that much" Maxson stood at the edge of the Veritbird as he saluted Adam fist across his chest and firm nod. Adam's fist clanked against his armors chest as he returned the salute. The Vertibirds flew away and the minutemen filed behind him as he returned to Sanctuary. The minutemen assembled before his home, Adam placed his armor on its holder and rolled his shoulders and neck. His neck was stiff after being in that damn thing for hours. He was still in that general's uniform he relieved from the former General. From his coat pocket he retrieved his Generals hat and smoothed down his warriors cut putting the hat on. Hands behind his back he walked before the gathered minutemen, Preston waiting next to him patiently. When he stood before them Preston updated him on the situation with the Brotherhood.

"Like you wanted I worked out an agreement with Paladin Dense to form an alliance" said Preston.

"We provide artillery support, and scouting that would normally take Veritbirds from more pressing matters" Preston waved his hand out dismissively.

"If we find any super mutant strongholds or Gunners dug in tight, we call in the Calvary and the Brotherhood fly us, power armored knights" grinned Prescot.

"That's good, well lets address the men" Adam patted Preston's arm and turned to look at the gathered men before him.

"Minutemen! I stand before you a proud man to have served with you all" Adam started he looked left and right the assembled Minutemen looked ecstatic to hear him.

"So it is with great pride that I say you are the guardians of the Commonwealth, the Brotherhood may help and destroy the Institute, but it is up to you build a new Commonwealth, a new hope for the people. So make me proud and continue to defend the Commonwealth and remember freedom for the people by the people!" _Hancock won't mind I think_ he grinned in his head as the Minutemen all cheered in agreement.

"Preston have Castle call me a Vertibird from the Brotherhood, we will speak before I leave" Preston looked pensive but nodded none the less.

"You got it General" he saluted him and walked off the Minutemen disassembled to return to their duties and some make the track back to their homes. Adam entered his home closing the door behind him to find Codsworth working on something. Piper as expected was waiting for him

"Ah Sir! Welcome home shall I prepare dinner? I found some Saulsberry stake you might find appealing" his robotic butler asked.

"No thanks Codsworth, but can you go check on the crops? I need a moment with Piper" Adam said taking off his hat and dusting himself off with it.

"Piper…about what I said inside the Vault" he began.

"No, its fine blue I mean she was as much a big a part of you as…your son" Piper smiled with no mal contempt.

"Thank you…I" he tried to say it, to say he loved her and he meant it as well, but he couldn't he felt it would only make things harder.

"I know blue, me too" she stood and he kissed her squeezing her as close as he could. As he kissed her she giggled and parted laughing.

"Jeez…shave that thing will you? You're starting to look Like Maxson with that haircut too" she laughed.

"Hey! It's a warriors Mohawk" he grinned.

"Pfft great now you have the Brotherhoods bad taste in fashion too, lucky me" she drawled grinning.

"Hilarious Piper" he rolled his eyes as they parted. They were silent for a moment before he sighed.

"Piper also what I said, I need to get out of the Commonwealth for a while…too many…ghost" he never was that great at expressing his feelings. Nora was patient however and she helped him be better at it but, now he wasn't sure. Adam felt he might be reverting into the old soldier to cope, it was the best way he knew how to deal with grief. He lost plenty of soldiers in Anchorage and the grief was sometimes overwhelming, but he learnt to deal with it. Keeping busy and having something to do always helped and in the Prydwen where he was a soldier, he would have plenty to keep him busy.

"I…I understand blue you went through a lot" she stroked his bearded chin. He leaned into the touch, the guilt he once felt when he had started to grow closer to Piper was thankfully no longer there. Nora would have wanted him to move on, he knew her well enough for that. So he took her hand into his gloved one and gave it a kiss.

"Thank you, I know not's fair to you…so If you ever feel the need to just move on okay?" he threw it out and Piper blinked before grinning in her usual cocky manner.

"Hell blue I think you were the only one crazy enough to put with me" he laughed shaking his head.

"Fair enough…but still Piper" he started

"Oh just hush and come on…this couch won't get messy itself…or well, you know more than it already is" he chuckled and as he felt her unbuckle the chest plate under his duster coat. An hour later he put on his hat and turned to see Piper pull on her black shirt on. She grinned and winked at him, as he came up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"You know, if you leave no private time….if you cheat on me" she said and smirked making scissors with her fingers.

"Hah, as much as a celebrity as I am in the brotherhood, I rather not risk your wrath, I've seen what you can do with a laser rifle" he chuckled.

"You better…now go before I make a scene and" she was cut off as his gloved hand wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"I won't forget about you, I will clear my head and after I'm done helping Maxson, I'm going to station myself here…we can build a life me you, and Nat the little devil" he chuckled.

"Yeah she's too much like me" Piper laughed thinking of her sister. Especially after that story of her head-butting that kid that tried to kiss her. A knock distracted their attentions and Preston's voice reached his hears.

"General Vertibird is on its way Dense himself is on it" Preston advised.

"Right on my way" he knew Piper wasn't for too much mush, neither was he. _Nora liked it when I tried to be romantic_ he shook his head, that was then and Piper wasn't Nora. The engines of the  
Vertibird were now with in hearing distance. So without wasting more time he and Piper exited going their separate ways.

"Preston…you're in charge until I get back so do me proud Colonel" Adam saluted Preston and the Minutemen Colonel returned it with a bittersweet smile.

"I will hold down the Fort General" Preston said and walked on. Adam turned as the Vertibird landed blowing up air. Adam held his hat down and was about to walk to the Vertibird before he stopped, turning back to him Adam grinned and took his hat. He would not lie that he became pretty damn attached to the hat. So with smirk he threw the hat to Preston who caught it.

"Adam" he said his name bewildered. "I...can't really" he started.

"You can and will Colonel, I need you to guard the Commonwealth for me, now then until we meet again my friend" Preston clutched the hat with a sense of pride and snapped to attention saluting  
Adam until he reached the Vertibird and flew off.

"You have done well Sentinel" Dense said.

"Thanks Sir, it was thanks to you that I stand here today" Adam meant it Dense shook his head.

"No, I merely opened the door for you Sentinel, and I should be calling you Sir you outrank me now" Dense quirked his lips upward.

"Hah you're right about that Danse…all the same thank you" no hand shanking for them, not for brothers both of them fist across chest saluted each other.

"So anything you can tell me on Maxsons meeting?" asked Adam, curiosity was eating at him, they just went to war with the Institute what other war could Maxson want to wage? He couldn't really think of anything he was still new to the wasteland after all.

"I'm afraid I'm on the dark of his plans, however if I know Arthur he has another noble cause to take up." he wouldn't say he completely agreed with Maxsons views, synths weren't all that bad. However the Institute creating more would have been a massive mistake. They didn't need another problem, the Wasteland had enough problems without a Synth uprising.

 **The Prydwen**

 **Above Boston Airport**

 **2287, November 14**

"Well we will find out soon enough I guess" mumbled Adam as they approached the flying Airhsip. The Prydwen even after seeing it countless times he found it to be an amazing sight to behold. _My new home_ he thought with a warm feeling to his chest. He had made Sanctuary as close to home as possible during his quest. Now the prospect of making the Airship his home appealed to him, a home that would take him from this place that held too much pain for him to deal with at the moment. Bracing Adam felt the Vertibrid buckled as it docked. The two brotherhood men stepped onto the Lower deck Captain Kells was already at the end of the catwalk to greet them.

"Paladin Dense Sentinel Adams, welcome back Elder Maxson is about to begin to address the whole of the Brotherhood" Adam nodded and saluted Captain Kells fist across his chest. His coat bellowed out as he followed Captain Kells into the Command deck. Entering Maxson was before his assembled senior staff.

"Brotherhood of Steel! You have all performed admirably, our battle with the Institute will be remembered in the Commonwealth and be retold in the Citidale for generations. The scribes will document the bravery of our brothers and sisters, those who won us the war and those who died in the line of duty" Maxson speech as expected whipped everyone into reverence. _He had a talent for public speaking I'll give him that_ Adam thought crossing his arms as he listened.

"However our victory here and the success in which the Commonweatlh is already spreading in brought to me the attention of a cause greater than we could ever imagine" Maxson brought his fist out and opened it motioning to Adam.

"As we expand and humanity continues to tame and resettle the wasteland we are under a very pressing matter that will continue to plague us" Maxson closed his eyes and closed his fist as if grasping for something.

"Power…electricity, even in the capital Wasteland this problem has not been solved to its fullest. A problem I wish rectify." _That's a better goal I don't fighting for._ Adam felt a smile tug at his lips, he could bring light to Sanctuary in a more permanent manner.

"Years ago our Brothers in the West went to war with the NCR where they defeated them and captured the Solar Power Station Hellios-one. With that power Station the NCR can power everything west of the Colorado River." Maxson moved to the left and right with a passion, so much so the gathered staff began to nod and practically bounce in place.

"The NCR then had the audacity to capture a prewar Dam that could power the entire East of the Wasteland. As we speak they hold this Dam from another enemy of mankind that seeks to bring an age of slavery and barbarism" Aam was now lost, the NCR? And slavers?

"The man calling himself Caesar and his legion is waging a war as we speak agains the NCR. He wishes to take the Dam for himself and power his delusion to build an empire. He has enslaved and murdered his way to the Dam and are currently at a stalemate with the NCR. It is my hope that you will join me again as we March and attack Caesar from behind, with our numbers and technology we can cut a swath through the Leigon and reach the Dam. Our only real trouble will be dealing with the NCR Caesar has numbers but his tech is very low, we can overwhelmed them with power…and with Liberty Prime operational we can take that Dam and hold it from the NCR and their superior numbers." Maxson nodded slammed his fist into his open palm.

"Now brothers who is with me! Who wants to go down in history as the saviors of the East!"

"For Elder Maxson!" Captain Kells proclaimed.

"For the Citidale!" Dense next to Adam proclaimed. Snapping to attention Adam threw his fist across his chest and announced.

"For the Brotherhood of Steel!" Adam proclaimed with a sense of pride and bubbling feeling Maxson's speech instill in him a sense of purpose. After his proclamation all the present members saluted as well and proclaimed the brotherhoods words of pride.

"Ad Victoriam!" the room and the rest of the Prydwen all proclaimed with vigor.

"Good! Everyone return to their duties, we make preparations to return to the Citidale to rearm and begin our quest West" The gathered crowd dissipated and Captain Kells nodded to him and Danse before leaving.

"Well I figured you would be leaving with the Prydwen instead of remaining stationed here, so here" Adam looked confused as Danse handed him some keys.

"I talked to Maxson earlier my private quarters are yours until you return" Adam was about to protest about it but Danse would have none of it.

"No complains soldier, you're a Sentinel and you should rest there instead of the main deck where most of the men sleep" Danse insisted. Adam knew the Paladin to be too stubborn to argue this.

"Alright, thank you my friend" Adam smiled banged his fist on Danse chest plate.

"Well looks like I will be seeing you then sir" Danse nodded and left to return to Boston Airport. Danse would be left in charge of the Garrison in the Commonwealth. Hunt down left over synth, and muties to cleanse the Commonwealth. The rest of the day was spent on the Prydwen arranging for his power armor to be retrieved from Sanctuary Hills and sent here, then off course beginning preparations to leave the commonwealth. The Minutemen and the little farms the Brotherhood took 'donations' from the little farms they controlled gave them enough supplies to add to their stores and fly to the Capital Wasteland.

Inside Paladin Danse room, or rather now his room. He placed his duster coat and armor inside his footlocker. At the bedside table he placed his gloves and put down his pit boy on, he sat hunched over with a cigar on his mouth. He didn't like smoking and certainly didn't care for it still but, today he found an odd comfort in the cigar. Taking a puff of it he exhailed a long puff and rubbed his face looking to his left where they left him a new uniform with his very own flight jacket. _Always wanted one of those, damn Teagan wouldn't sell me one_ he grinned weakly. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a holotape, Codsworth said Nora left it for him. He never listened to it. He had tried the moment Codsworth gave him the tape but, he couldn't he was so afraid of its contents that he couldn't bring himself to listen to it. Now he had to he needed closure and listening to the tape would be the final memorial to his lost family, taken by cruel fate. He picked up his pit-boy and placed the holo-tape inside the slot and hovered over the play button. With a deep intake of breath, he exhaled and played it some static played and his heart shattered at the sound of baby Sahun giggling and his laughing wife's voice played. He put the cigar out and placed his hands on his face.

"Oopsie. Ha ha ha. No, no, no. Little fingers away. There we go. Just say it. Right there. Right there. Go ahead" Nora started and Shaun giggled happily and he could practically picture her tickling Shaun's stomach as he giggled happily.

"Ha ha! Yay! Hi honey! Listen" Nora tried this time with Shaun still excitedly wriggiling around no doubt.

"I don't think Shaun and I need to tell you how great of a father you are... but we're going to anyway. You are kind, and loving," Shaun laughed and Nora laughed shushing their babe.

"And funny! Ha ha. That's right. And patient. So patient. Patience of a saint, my mom used to say." Nora said with so much love that Adam felt the tears slip from his iron will.

"Look, with Shaun, and us all being at home together... It's been an amazing year. But even so, I know our best days are yet to come. There will be changes, sure. Things we'll need to adjust to. You'll rejoin the civilian workforce, I'll shake the dust off my law degree" she looked a little uncertain they were still new to the whole parenting at the time, both of them were nervous. However he couldn't have been happier at the time. _Damn it all_ he held his face in his hands as his tears leaked.

"But everything we do, no matter how hard... we do it for our family. Now say goodbye, Shaun... Bye bye? Say bye bye?" Shaun giggled as Nora no doubt held his little hand waved it around a useless gesture when recording a holo-tape but something he would have loved to see her do.

"Bye honey! We love you!" with a heavy heart the holotape ended. Adam Taurus leant on his shoulders on his legs his eyes red and teared stained looked at the metal ground. With a voice that belonged to a broken men he spoke the last words he dared remember about his old life.

"War…war never changes"

 **So this story is about the East Coast going to war against the Legion and the NCR for control of Hoover Dam. The sole Survivor spearheading the campaign against the Legion and NCR along with a surprised from the east.**


	2. Chapter 2:A first mission of many

**Sentinel Adam Taurus**

 **The Prydwen**

 **2287, November 15**

Adam didn't sleep much, he probably should have listened to that holo-tape once. He ended up listening to it for some time and by the time he fell asleep he had only slept a few hours. Rolling his shoulders he put on his new uniform a black flight suit, and his armor and to top it off that bomber jacket that was left for him. He grabbed his pit boy and strapped it on the way out. He was due to report to Elder Maxson. Climbing down to the Command Deck he met Elder Maxson where he first met the young leader. Fist across his chest Adam reported in, like the soldier he was.

"Elder Maxson, you wished to see me?" Adam stood at attention.

"Adese soldier, yes I have a mission for you, before we depart in a few days for the Capital Wasteland" Maxson turned from looking on to the commonwealth.

"Anything to get me moving Elder" Adam replied.

"Good, because as a Sentinel you will be assigned your own squad" Adam thinned his lips in thought, recently aside from one of his friends accompanying him he usually traveled alone.

"Problem Sentinel?" Maxson asked.

"No sir, just haven't led a squad since Anchorage" he recalled his time in Alaska and the few men he was in charge of.

"Well as a Sentienl, though fairly independent you need to set an example for the rest of your brothers. So a squad is the best and most basic way to start" Maxson explained.

"Understood, what will be my-our mission" Adam nodded.

"Asset retrival, if worst come to worse than asset denial. I had an interesting conversation with Lance Captain Kells, he informs me you helped cure Doctor Virgil from the FEV virus" _Ah that asset_ he thought.

"Great the Glowing Sea…again" _I'm going to turn into a freaking Ghoul_ Adam thought sarcastically.

"Don't worry soldier it will be the last time you see it…we will speak further about that later however" Maxson looked to the side with some trepidation.

"I understand Elder, but how useful can he be?" Adam shrugged.

"If he can cure the super mutants that would go a long way into healing the scars of this nation and starting again." Maxson said.

"Sentinel I have come to trust you so, as such I will confide in you this" Maxson walked and sat on one of the seats.

"I learned a lot from my predecessor and his daughter. Elder Lyons, led the Brotherhood of Steel to the Captial Wasteland. When I was assigned as his squire as a young boy I didn't know what to think. Everyone back West either called him a savage sympathizer or an honorable man finally displaying the qualities their order should possess." Maxson frowned in thought.

"So I strived to learn as much as I could from him and his daughter Sarah Lyons, she taught how to fight and trained me to use power armor. Eventually when I was fifteen Elder Lyons died and his daughter Sarah took over" Maxson waved his hand dismissively.

"Because of Lyons goal to protect the people of the Capital Wasteland, some of our brothers desserted the order, calling themselves outcast and remained so even when Sarah took command of the Brotherhood" he looked a bit sadden.

"She died about a year later and there was the problem of succession, the council at the West sent a decree to put me in command" Maxson leaned back and looked tired for a young man.

"That's a lot of pressure on a sixteen year old teenager" Adam said outloud. Maxson snorted shaking his head.

"Yeah it was up to me and I didn't know what to do, I mean I had some brothers tell me to return to our original mission and others to honor Lyon's memory and continue his ways" Maxson sounded conflicted just talking about it. He couldn't imagine the burden he must have leading the brotherhood.

"First things first we couldn't remain divided, so I chose to have the outcast return to the brotherhood. It took some convincing and some empty promises but they joined up, I used mostly former outcast men to send out and collect tech and take out ferals and, super mutant strongholds" Maxson explained, no doubt his loyal brothers saw it as betrayal that he favored the deserters. However Maxson was making sure that the former outcast took the brunt of the casualties and have their ideas die out and easy to replace with his. The move was as much ruthless as brilliant.

"Shortly after that I made sure we started making outpost and manning Adams Airforce Base, stretching our numbers thin and appealed to the brotherhood that we would need more people if were to ever become stronger. The idea of only being born into the Brotherhood as an outdated and useless ideal" Common sense and creating a situation that served his own purpose Maxson was as good a tactician as they claimed.

"From there I began recruiting Wastelanders and buying supplies and scavenge tech and resources to build this thing" he knocked with his knuckles on a nearby railing.

"It took me eight years to get this thing in the air, by then I found out about synths, the institute and well here we are" Maxson finished.

"For what it's worth eve if we disagree on the method, I think we did what we had to, the Institute would have brought death on us all" he agreed on the institute needing to be taken out, however him and Maxson varied on their views on synths. Still he could see where he was coming from.

"Thank you Sentinel…that that means a lot to me. Now with the Institute gone, Iv'e been thinking of this" Maxson said.

"I'm tired of sending out our Brothers out to scavange for technology like god damn rats, the Brotherhood has spent countless generations hording technology to keep it from hands that would use it against mankind" Mxason said.

"So we have to use it, if we don't set the example how the hell can we save humanity if we don't do anything about it" Maxson was idealistic, but conflicted like any young leader. Adam smiled a little maybe he could help him become the man Maxson seemed to be aspire to be, he wanted to be like this Lyons he spoke of.

"Sentinel…Adam, I want to establish a nation again I want to build a future where we don't hoard tech but use it to improve our lives. The brotherhood lost the war against the NCR because they held on to their outdated ideals. I want to establish a new country rebuild what we lost" Adam nodded.

"The United Commonwealth States" Maxson stood proud.

"Once we take the Hoover Damn the people will flock to our cause we will offer stability and freedom"

"What of the Government?" Adam asked.

"It's our motto isn't it? Democracy is non-negotiable" Maxson proclaimed.

"That's what I like to hear" Adam nodded with a grin.

"I thought so, I will hammer out the details as we wage our campaign, now you have a mission don't you sentinel?" Maxson stood ad offer him a salute.

"That I do Elder, I will head out as soon as possible" Adam nodded.

"Good we will speak later the team will be waiting for you at the Catwalk by a Virtibird that will take you to your mission" Adam nodded once more and walked off to find his power armor. As he walked through the halls he found a bit of a commotion at the bar. He found some men gathered by the right corner table. Paladin Brandis was shaking his head looking at the younger initiates and scribes. From the voices he recognized the accent easily.

"Ah yes I am, a Miss Nanny, or perhaps a synth now I suppose" the French accent explained.

"Curie" Adam was suddenly tense and had half a mind to reach for the alser pistol at his leg.

"Ah Monsieur Adam, I was wondering when you would arrive! I had hope to keep this as a surprise until we departed" Curie stood offering her hand, she was clad in a scribe uniform. Adam clasped her hand and shook it.

"Curie…how did you join exactly?" she asked. Paladin Brandis joined them walking by them.

"She said she knew you and traveled with you, Elder Maxson was quick to accept her considering her knowledge of the past and medicine" Brandis explained.

"He was okay with you?" Adam asked still unsure.

"Yes it seems I'm not technically a synth and because I was originally a Miss Nanny unit, I have been welcomed more or less" she explained.

"Are you having trouble?" he asked, Adam would not lie having a familiar face was going to be a good thing.

"Oh no real trouble, the Mr. Gutsy units are simply curios and keep asking me questions about how I was put into here" she tapped her chest for emphasis.

"Ah I see, well if you have trouble" Adam said.

"She will come to me" Brandis said.

"I'm getting tired of being cooped up here not doing anything, so Maxson order me to keep an eye on her and to make sure she's not bothered while she works" Brandis explained.

"That's good I'm glad you can start to work again." Adam nodded and he felt the tenseness melt away away.

"Yes I just hope I can be cleared for field missions soon" Brandis explained.

"I agree Paladin Brandis, with you on the field I can gather more samples and experiments. I am quite adamant to help Senior Scribe Neriah into making a potent anti-radiaton serum" Curie said and quickly walked off in her own little world mumbling something or other about mole rats. Paladin Brandis chuckled and gave Adam a firm nod and walked off. Adam resume his treck into the Armory to find his power armor. He found Proctor Ingram looking over his armor as some scribes tweaked it.

"An X0-1 Mk VI power armor…I never thought in my life I would ever see one of these" Ingram said as he walked up by her.

"Yeah, wouldn't believe where I found this thing" Adam muttered.

"Try me" Ingram said.

"In the Glowing Sea" he said the irony not lost on him.

"And you hate that place" she cracked a grin.

"Yeah…well I better suit up, you re stocked up the med-x on the pump system?" he asked.

"Yep, replaced the core and tweaked your jetpack so it uses less power, though not any less powerful" Adam rotated the crank, the armor opened up awaiting his master. Adam stepped in the armor closing in around him. The display on the helmet read his vitals and his V.A.T.S charge. From the table next to him he armed himself after walking out of the frame. His trusty Righteous Authority from Paladin Danse with its modifications. A plasma pistol and a sledgehammer with a rocket booster attached to it. He slung the hammer on his lower back. He attached the Laser Rifle to the magnetic hilt on his thigh. He picked up a laser pistol for good measure and put it on his right thigh. Armed he briefly spoke to Proctor Teagan and restocked on ammunitions. He was ready to go to work, as it were.

He made his way out to the catwalk, he found three individuals waiting for him. One in power armor and two in fatigues and armor. Adam made his way to them and they stood at attention saluting him.

"Ad Victoriam brother" they said in unison.

"Ad Victoriam…I guess you are my new squad" Adam said looking to the gathered brothers. The familiar face of Knight Lucia was the only one he recognized.

"Knight Lucia…any word on Initiate Clarke?" he asked and she looked down.

"No sir…I think he's still confused about things" Lucia admitted.

"I see perhaps he will see the light yet…chin up knight" Adam offered her a smile and the knight returned it with a hopeful one of her own.

"Alright aside from Knight Luica what are your names" Adam asked.

"Initiate Roger Moore Sir!" the initiate talked.

"Knight James Fenix sir" the Knight offered a crisp salute.

"Good, well I assume you already know me, so let's get this started, have you been briefed?" Adam asked.

"No sir, we were told you would brief us" Lucia said.

"Very well, our mission is asset retrieval, Doctor Virgil from the Glowing Sea. With me and James being the only ones in power armor, do you two have anything to counter the radiation? I only brought a spare for the good doctor" asked Adam.

"Yes sir we got some Hazmat suits, scrounged them up from Logistics" Lucia said.

"Good, into the Virtibird, were heading out, I want this mission clean and easy" Adam motioned for the docked Vertibird with its engines warmed up.

"Yes sir!" his squad said in unison.

"Dad!" the squad turned to see the young boy run up to them clad in an initiate uniform.

"Dad! Are you going out!? Can I come with you, I won't get in the way I promise!" Adam knelt down with a wry smile as…his son. Something he was still trying to process and come to terms with looked at him with curios excited eyes.

"No Shaun, were going somewhere Dangerous, you can't go I'm sorry" he said and placed his big armored hand on the boy's shoulder.

"But dad…I don't want you to leave me" he said, _I never wanted to_ Adam sighed.

"I will return in a few hours, I promise, besides shouldn't you be training to be a knight?" he gave him a comforting smile.

"Yeah…can I wear power armor like you dad!?" he asked his eyes shined with admiration for Adam.

"When your, older son…just remember listen to Paladin Danse, and he will train you to be a knight" he said.

"I know I like Danse, he's kind of odd though" Shaun shrugged.

"Don't let him hear you say that, you'll be doing pushups until your arms fall off" grinned Adam.

"Y-yeah, okay dad, see you later, I love you" he hugged his power armor as best his smaller frame could.

"Thanks bud" _I can't say it back_ he tried, he really was, Shaun…the real Shaun left a last request of trying. He wasn't sure he was succeeding, Maxson gave him the benefit of the doubt with Shaun. With the Institute destroyed and Synth production no longer possible, he agreed to keep Shauna secret.

"Alright team let's move" he stood just as from the Decks door opened and Dogmeat trotted out to stand next to Shaun.

"Take care of him buddy" he said as he walked up to the Virtibird. Dogmeat barked in return and sniffed Shaun who petted his head in return.

 **The Glowing Sea**

 **2287, November 15**

Once inside the Virtibird, Lucia and Roger began to change into a Hazmat suit. Disengaging from the Prydwen they began their flight to the Glowing Sea.

"Wasp-four, moving to mission location" the pilot of the Vertibird announced.

"Alright, passengers this, is your pilot speaking this is a non-stop flight to the eradiated shit-hole of the Commonwealth, please keep all mutations to a minimum and enjoy the ride" the squad chuckled and flew in relative silence. After about thirty minutes the Geiger counter on his power armor began ticking.

"Look alive approaching target location" Adam said over the roar of the engines. His squad began checking weapons and injecting some Rad-X for good measure. Lucia and Roger put on their helmets and gave each other a checkup for suit integrity. They gave thumbs up and pulled up their laser rifles checking their weapons. James towing a Gatling Laser loaded fresh power core span the charge barrles once to check.

"Flying over impact site…two minutes" looking over the edge Adam saw the crater of the bomb that ended his old life. _Nothing to do now but look forward_ he closed his eyes shaking his head.

"You okay Sir?" Lucia asked.

"Yes…just reminiscing" Adam said.

"Alright were here…oh shit" the pilot said.

"What...what is it?" asked Adam.

"I got contact outside the targets cave, muties mean and green, they seem to be fighting a deathclaw" the pilot said.

"Shit…James with me Lucai on the minigun, Roger keep us covered if you can" Adam ordered and as the Virtibird flew lower Adam and James jumped off. Their power armor hit the ground kicking up gravel and dust.

"Destroy the humans!" yelled a Super Mutant and ran at them braindishing a sharpened car bumper. Reaching across his lower back Adam brought his sledge hammer to bare. Gripping with both hands he stood his ground.

"James slag the others this one is mine" Adam ran forward.

"AAHH!" The super mutant yelled and swung down against Adam. The Sentinel blocked the hit with a loud clank and pushed the mutant off. Then he swung sideways and the mutant yelled in pain as the rocket and the strength of the super armor delivered a bone shattering hit on its right arm. The mutant pushed him off and swung catching his chest plate. Sparks flew but damage was superficial.

"Die bleeder!" yelled the mutant. Adam parried an overhead swing and swung upward. The sledge hammer smashed into the mutants face blood splatter his armor as he smashed the skull brain matter and blood flying everywhere. Just as quickly he passed the mutant to head for James location. The knight reved up his Gatling laser and fired red beams of fiery death on the mutants and Deathclaw.

"Heads up Sentinel!" Lucia came over his helmet radio. The Viritbird leant down as it circled the battlefield. Lucia squeezed the trigger and rain hot led on the battlefield. The rounds kicked up dirt and dust. The rounds hitting home ripped flash apart of the less armored mutants. The Death claw roared and knocked a mutant aside charging Adam and James.

"Here it comes, eat slag abomination!" James roared and let loose a hail of laser. Slinging his hammer Adam joined and activated his V.A.T.S, his display lit up highlighting the Deathclaw and its vital body parts. Taking the optortunity by James as the beast staggered back roaring in pain as the hot lasers made contact. Flesh seared and its carapace superheated. Adam fired his laser rifle aiming for the rams and the weaker joints. The beast roared in anger and charged again this time zig-zagging to lessen his damage.

"James pull back!" Adam yelled firing at the Deathclaw. James however wasn't fast enough as the Deathclaw jumped on him and knocked James on his back. With its razor sharp teeth it went for James head biting his helmet.

"Shit I can't get a clean shot!" yelled Lucia over the radio.

"I got him!" Adam squeezed the trigger hitting the softer underbelly.

"Get it off! Damn it get it off!" the beast clawed and banged in a frenzy on James power armor. The beast finally ignored him in favor of Adam. _Oh shit_ Adam lowered his stance as the creature ran for him. It repeated its zig-zag and Adam pressed the trigger. _Empty offcourse_ waiting for it to get closer he leapt and with a loud burst his jetpack ignited and he leaped over the lunging Deathclaw. He landed near James and the beast writhed on the twisting and roaring its claws grasping at the dirt.

"That thing looks pissed" the pilot said and it hovered above James and Adam's location. Adam put his Righteous Authority back on its magnetic hilt at his hip and bent down picking up the Gatling laser.

"Light it up!" Adam yelled he squeezed the trigger the Gatling laser whined in a high pitch and the red lasors fired a burning trail hitting their target. Above him he felt the clank of small casings as Lucia unloaded the mini gun Roger as well taking a knee fired his laser rifle on the creature as it reared back before charing blindly.

"Fall!" Adam yelled as the creature closed the distance it seemed as though its front claw exploded snapping at the arm. It fell writhing under the heavy fire before finally stopping.

"Cease fire!" Adam ordered. Adam looked at the creature, he looked down to James for a second.

"You alive in there soldier?" he asked his answer was a thumbs up from the groaning soldier. After firing a few more shots on the corpse for good measure, Adam offered a hand to James that stood up with a few creaks to his armor.

"Status soldier?"

"Visor's cracked a little and the chest plate is reading critical, but other than that I'm fine" James panted, Adam nodded and looked to the destroyed bodies of the Super Mutants and Deathclaw.

"Alright…okay Wasp four anything else near enough to try to kill us?" Adam said as he handed James his weapon back.

"No looks clear Sentinel, your clear for the cave" Was four said.

"Roger, James watch the entrance al be back in a minute" Adam said and reloaded his laser rifle and walked up to the caves entrance.

"Sir?" James began.

"Don't worry soldier Virgil will want to help, I'll be fine" _I hope_ Adam walked Righteous Authority back on his hip. The turrets light next to the barrel light up yellow.

"Whoa, whoa! Virgil it's me Adam" Adam lifted his metal hands up, the turrets beeped after a minute and Adam walked in.

"A-Adam…so are you here to kill me?" he asked he was holding a 10mm pistol that wouldn't even scratch the paint on his power armor.

"No I'm here because I figured you would want out of here by now" Adam said.

"I can't leave, the radiation would kill me" Virgil said.

"I got a hazmat suit with me, more importantly we want you to continue your research into finding a general cure for the FEV" Adam said.

"For the Brotherhood of Steel?" he knew Adam was part of the organization when he had first come into his cave.

"Yeah, originally they wanted you dead for being a Super Mutant" Adam began.

"But when I told them you cured yourself, well they really wanted you after that" Adam watched the scientist drop his weapon and sigh in relief.

"Good….good if the Brotherhood allows me to continue my research, I will follow you" Adam nodded.

"Pack what you want to take without and let's move out" Adam said and talked into his calm.

"Lucia get in here and bring the spare suit" Adam ordered.

"Understood Sentinel" about thirty minutes later Virgil had a briefcase a bag and his protector robot following close by.

"Alright let's move out, I'll contact the Prydwen once were out of this irradiated hell hole" Adam grumbled and they mounted the Virtibird. Though James and Adam had to help get the protrecton into the Virtibird. They flew again I silence with Virgil looking rather pale from flying, he would have thought being a super mutant would have helped him lose fears. When the thunder stopped and skies cleared up Adam tested the long range calm again.

"Sentinel Adam to Prydwen, do you read me?" he got a clean response from none other than Captain Kells.

"We read you Sentinel, was your mission successful?" he asked.

"Yes, Captain the doctor agreed to join us and were almost there" Adam informed.

"Another job well done as always soldier, Elder Maxson will debrief you on the command deck. Prydwen out" Adam sighed.

"Well, for a first sortie as a team you did good, soldiers was this your first mission Initiate?" asked Adam. He saw the young man was still shaking the grip on his laser rifle shaky, adrenaline was still high on him.

"Y-yeah I just got promoted from squire" he grinned sheepishly.

"You did well, don't worry we will keep you alive" Adam said.

"Not a bad first sortie at all, a round on me when we return"

"Ad Victoriam sir!" they all said in unison. With that done Adam took his place near the back of the Virtibird and shut off his outside communication. Sighing he played the holotape he loaded into his power armor.

"Hi honey! Listen…" Adam closed his eyes _I said look forward, but can't take my own words to heart_ he quietly stayed out of the conversation his squad started up with Virgil while he listened to his late wife's message for the millionth time.

 **Alright chapter two down! Hope you guys enjoy this, also to answer a bit of question for you guys. Well first, thanks for reviewing guys I hope we can make this story greate.**

 **Kage: Nope, in this particular playthrough I went into the institute using the Minutemen. So I avoided that whole scenario. Still if I hadn't I would have kept it without it happening, Idk I found that was just idk an unncessesary plot twist, the one you get when you go into the Institute was crazy enough lol.**

 **Thedark2: The Curier? Who knows…who knows ;)**

 **Welp tell me what you think questions comments etc later guys :D**


End file.
